Almas gemelas
by 3rika-chan
Summary: Un desesperado intento por encontrar la felicidad. Vidas pasadas se unen y todas llegan al punto final ¿es posible encontrar la felicidad?


**Almas gemelas**

Hemos pasado demasiado tiempo pidiendo ser felices, suplicando por demasiadas segundas oportunidades que hemos tenido la dicha de disfrutar, de vivir, de apasionarnos y conocernos un sinfín de veces en este laberinto que se muestra frente a nosotros. Hubo confesiones, secretos, lágrimas, rencores, odio por la misma cantidad de amor que yo le di a él y él me entregó. Renacimos tantas veces y sólo pequeños recuerdos se quedan almacenados en nuestras almas; de esa manera puedo entender lo que piensa y él puede leer de la misma forma mis expresiones. Nos duele, me duele, perderlo vida tras vida y desgastarnos sin encontrar un final feliz.

Sostengo sus manos entre las mías, empieza a perder el calor que había ayer en ellas; pálidas, finos y largos dedos, manchados por el rencor de los de nuestra época. Este no era el tiempo para encontrar lo que buscábamos, aquí no aceptaban lo prohibido y escondimos la alegría. Su fuerte carácter no cambia y siempre que nos encontramos puedo ver los pliegues que se forman entre sus cejas, ese ceño fruncido que me saca una que otra risa. En todo momento tan justo y noble, tierno pero varonil, consigue salvarme con su mirada, con un único aliento.

Nuestros labios se han unido tantas veces que he olvidado cuando fue el principio de esta locura. Sospecho que desde el inicio estuvimos unidos. Probablemente una fuerza más allá de nuestro entendimiento nos creó de un mismo molde, así es cómo nos complementamos, pero para nuestra desgracia debemos coincidir en el mismo tiempo y espacio para labrar por la perfecta unión. No chocamos en cada mundo al que vamos y muchas son las ocasiones en que morimos solos investigando algo que no recordamos. Persiguiendo lo imposible, añorando fragmentos perdidos.

He luchado por este sentimiento. Le he encontrado con personas compartiendo su día a día, aquellas a las que les muestra un cariño reciproco y por las pequeñas criaturas que me he llegado a rendir. Le enseñé a combatir sus miedos, a compartirlos conmigo y hemos sido valientes. Enfrentamos al mundo así como nos ocultamos de ojos chismosos. Desempeñamos distintos puestos y sufrimos las penas de diferentes clases sociales. Padecí sus males y él los míos. Empezamos de cero mil veces pero los resultados nunca eran los esperados.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? ¿Por qué la felicidad es tan efímera?

Somos mortales y la vida se nos va en intentos fallidos. Cuestionamos nuestra existencia y si nuestros actos son los correctos, ¿No deberíamos de abandonarlo? ¿Quizá no estamos diseñados para permanecer juntos? Calló a esos pensamientos con un beso y una caricia que sé lo que le provoca.

 **\- Senpai te encontraré una vez más… v-volveré a enamorarte y seremos felices.**

Sin saber que mis palabras eran un eco de mis vidas pasadas traté de calmarlo en sus últimos suspiros, en los latidos finales de este cuerpo que aprisiona su alma. Seco las gotas que se deslizan, admiro sus bellos ojos y los cierro al verlos sin su brillo. Reniego por no ser yo quien debe partir y nuevamente me encuentro solo, esperando a morir, vivir, renacer.

Pagamos por pecados que no cometimos, pienso que es la deuda impuesta para conseguir lo que deseamos. Deseo creer una vez más que no es el final sino un nuevo principio, pero su ausencia no lo hace nada fácil.

 **\- Morinaga ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me dejaste?**

Lamento las veces en que hui como cobarde. Cuando la presión era demasiada desaparecía, algunas veces me alejaba hasta perderme yo mismo y otras dejaba mi vida a sus pies. Me disculpo por los tragos amargos que tuvo que pasar y el dolor que le causé al irme frente sus ojos. Yo también fui egoísta. Igual que él fui humano y me equivoqué.

¿Podrán perdonarnos? ¿Podrá perdonarme?

Hemos viajado por tanto tiempo, disfrutando del paseo pero ansiosos por llegar al final, por conseguir la autorrealización. Cuando nos unimos siento esa fuerza que nos atrae como imanes, esa fuerza que no me deja soltarlo y que al mismo tiempo siembra el temor de perderlo. Acaricio la extensión del cuerpo que conozco y tímidamente dibuja la silueta del mío. Con tan poco me expresa tanto y soy infinitamente feliz por las veces que mis oídos escucharon sus deseos. Susurros que el viento no es capaz de llevarse.

Llegamos al fin del camino, esta es la última oportunidad, no habrá un retorno ni un nuevo comienzo. Es ahora o nunca. El tiempo ha avanzado lo suficiente para cumplir nuestras fechorías sin preocuparnos por finales amargos, pero sus prejuicios lo dominan, sus miedos han alcanzado una parte difícil de en él. Sufre por malas experiencias y yo de un pasado maldito. Las heridas sanan cuando estamos juntos y el cálido abrazo del contrario puede levantarnos y hacernos creer más fuertes de lo que somos. Separados las penas son difíciles y juntos se divide el peso. Aprendo a quererte más y más, me enamoro en proporción diferente a como creo estar enamorándote.

 **\- Quiero que te quedes.**

Los anhelos de tus labios se convierten en realidad y poco a poco me gano tu corazón. Un día, todavía no sé cuándo, estoy seguro que me harás dichoso pronunciando las hermosas palabras que has dicho en vidas pasadas. Espero por el día en que la felicidad no conste de la aprobación de los demás, que el mundo no se convierta en un problema. Sé que nos falta sanar, que debemos de crecer, madurar, vivir el presente sin pensar demasiado en el futuro. Lo has dicho tantas veces y todavía no entiendo su significado, no hace falta más porque eso llegara con el tiempo, no hace falta apresurarnos. Tomo su mano y la beso con cariño. Me acurrucó a su lado y con vergüenza sujeta mi mano con firmeza. Él también tiene miedo de perderme.

Mi corazón palpita, siento algo que embriaga mi pecho y brota de mis ojos. Tengo un presentimiento y casi puedo ver nuestras figuras por ese sendero. Estoy seguro que está muy cerca, no puedo estar equivocado, es la ocasión para ser felices. Sé que esta vida es un gran regalo, sé que es única y no pienso desperdiciar un segundo más.

Hoy seremos felices.

Hoy somos felices.


End file.
